The Legend of Rose Gold
by Wrote Too Soon
Summary: Rosë's been having a tough time at home, so her parents sent her to St. Trinian's. It is soon discovered that the women hating secret society AD1 is after the Fritton gold. By joining in on the treasure hunt and attempt to take AD1 down, Rosë is able to make friends and much more in a place once described as "Hogwarts for psychos." (Bianca/OC)
1. Prologue

_"There are three possible parts to a date, of which at least two must be offered: entertainment, a moderate amount of food, and the merest suggestion of affection. As the amount of affection increases, the entertainment can be reduced proportionately. When the affection IS the entertainment, we no longer call it dating. Under no circumstances can the food be omitted." –_Judith Martin, Miss Manners' Guide to Excruciatingly Correct Behavior

* * *

It wasn't really a date so much as it was a meeting her mother had forced her into. For it to be a date, in her mind at least, it had to meet a few standards:

One: There had to be at least a sliver of romantic interest. – She was not interested in him in that way, and he was only interested in her because he thought she'd be easy.

Two: It had to be somewhere the two people both liked, it being a matter of one of them ending up uncomfortable or bored if it wasn't. – While it was one of her favorite places, it wasn't somewhere he liked to be and she knew that without a doubt. She also knew that he had asked around about her to see what she likes in a poor effort to try and woo her. (Her mother had thought it was charming that he did so. She didn't.)

Three: _He_ had to pay. – She didn't always care for this, because if it was something expensive she didn't want the boy to spend his money on her, because she wasn't worth it. If it was a meal or movie tickets, though, he could at least have to courtesy to do so.

When she goes to look back on it, she will realize that it was the way he went about failing to meet the third criterion that started it.

The waitress had come, given them their check, he had pulled out his wallet, and then only placed enough money for his order on the table. She hadn't even realized that he hadn't placed enough to cover the whole bill out on the table until the waitress had told them that. She had looked at the boy sitting across from her with her puffy O-shaped lips parted in astonishment. "What?" he asked oblivious to his wrong.

She scrunched up her nose in annoyance, reached into her bag, and pulled out the necessary amount for her order: two cups of apple cider tea with a single pack of sugar, and a pumpkin scone – 15 pounds and 43 pence. She then stood and headed for the door. "Hey, Row, wait up!" he called after her.

"It's Rosë," She snapped as she continued to walk.

"Ah, come on, you used to love when I called you Row."

"No, I _didn't_, Michael." She snapped. What she said next she mumbled, "But I do know why Viola broke up with you, now."

"What was that?" he sneered down at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She remarked innocently.

"You and I both know what you said, bitch, so why not just come out and say it to my face!" He exclaimed angrily, and before Rosë knew what was happening, the resounding smack and sting of a slap to her face assaulted her senses.

"Oi!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed. "Didn't your muva eva teach ya not teh 'it girls?!"

Rosë and Michael looked over at who had yelled at him. A girl wearing an expensive brand track suit and large gold hoop earrings was walking angrily towards them. Well, towards Michael more specifically. "Like you're going to do anything about it," Michael laughed at the girl, who proceeded to slam her fist into his face in a nicely executed right hook.

Michael stumbled back a few paces, holding his face with one hand. He steadied himself on his feet before charging towards the girl. "Michael, I don't think you sh–"

"Stay out of this," Michael shoved her towards another table. She stumbled back until her lower back made harsh contact with a table. She grunted in pain, and watched in horror as Michael began to actually fight the girl.

Rosë stared on frozen in stunned silence for a few minutes, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her waitress, "Get out of here," she told Rosë, "I'll call the cops and get this sorted."

Rosë rolled her eyes. "That won't be necessary, miss," She told the waitress. "But, thank you."

While Rosë was having her brief conversation with the waitress she had managed to maneuvre one of her shoes off. Rosë easily maneuvred herself over behind Michael, who had the girl pressed to a table as he tried to land a hit on her. The girl wasn't letting him though. Instead, she was blocking him with one arm and landing punches to his face with her other.

Rosë thanked God someone who was as good at fighting as this girl was, was the one who decided to stick up for her against Michael. The only problem was that Michael wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. He was stubborn as a bull, and Rosë knew even if he was stabbed many times, he'd keep fighting until he dropped dead. That's why, from her spot behind Michael, Rosë raised her soft pink 3.8cm platform, 14.6cm heeled, suede, side bow, Mary Jane pump above her head, and, with as much power she could muster, nailed Michael in the back of the head with it.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, why is she starting another story when she already has so many that aren't finished? I really wanted to write this one, you guys. There aren't that many St. Trinian's Girl/OC stories out there. Also, there aren't that many that go through one of the actual movies. So, here one is.**

**Now, a few notes:**

**1. The two dots above the 'e' give it the sound of 'ee' so, her name's pronounced rosy, but spelt Rosë.**

**2. If you haven't been able to tell yet, I'm American that was somehow able to stumble upon the St. Trinian's franchise. So if any of you British people out there would like to help me with my British terminology by beta'ing, that would be rockin'.**

**So, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Post to ya later,**

**~Wrote Too Soon**

**PS: If interested in beta'ing, PM me!**


	2. Cheltenham and Millicent

Since she was younger, Zoë had been forced to attend tea with her mum and Aunt Millicent whenever the insufferable woman was in town. She never liked the woman, even when she was younger. What was even more excruciating about the experience, the teas would always go the same way.

Her mum and her would go to the café that down the street from the flat, sit at the table in the front left corner that was meant for four and order afternoon tea for three. Zoë would always spot the same sleek, black limo pull up into a parking space, and out would step a woman who would more plastic-y in the face then the time before.

There had been one time, though, that her mother had ordered tea for four rather than three. That was the one time Zoë had met her cousin Rosë. She had watched her aunt step out of her limo, and then watched in shock as a girly blonde girl followed the vain, plastic woman she called aunt.

Rosë had been sweet, slightly less innocent than her appearance suggested, and had been more accepting of Zoë's dark personality than anyone else in their family ever had. She had immediately taken a liking to her cousin, despite the girl's predilection for looking somewhat like a young girl's doll. Zoë had made a promise-but-not-really-a-promise that she'd look out for the girl whenever she was around. The girl wasn't around much, though.

It was at this moment in time, as Zoë sat up out of her coffin that had been installed in her and her friends' car that she saw the same sleek black limo that belonged to her aunt driving uncharacteristically fast down St. Trinian's drive, causing girls to have to all but dive out of the way. When it reached the front of the school, a woman who looked to be completely made of plastic in the face and was slightly orange tinged stepped out of the vehicle, Aunt Millicent. She looked up at the school building and pursed her lips in contempt before looking around at the girls who were hanging outside exchanging hellos with their friends. She sneered in disgust and then stormed into the school. Zoë sneered.

X

_*Earlier that day…*_

**_…The girl who had been fighting Michael watched in confusion as he crumpled to the ground. Her brown eyes met Rosë's blue ones in astonishment. A few seconds later, the girl stood and straightened her clothes out._**

**_ "I- I- I'm calling the police!" the waitress exclaimed with trepidation._**

**_ The girl turned to Rosë, "We behttah geh owt ov 'ere."_**

**_ Rosë nodded in agreement as she placed her shoe back on her bare foot. As soon as her shoe was securely on her foot, she and the girl were running out of the café. They took off down the street, pushing past men, women, and children alike, shortly losing each other as they did so.…_**

_ Rosë blinked away the memory of what happened at the café after she had hit Michael over the head with her shoe. "Oi! Hansen!" Verity Thwaites called obnoxiously down the hall._

_ "Yes?" she asked._

_ "Bagstock wants to see you," The blonde furrowed her brow, but nodded and headed towards the Headmistress' office._

_ "Now, Miss Bagstock," the nasally voice of Millicent was heard through the door, "I'm sure you're mistaken."_

_ "I'm afraid not, Millicent." Miss Bagstock sighed, and she could just imagine the woman rubbing her temples. She knocked on the door then. "Come in!"_

_ She opened the door slowly, and caught her mother old friend's furious glare when she stepped into the headmistress' office. "Ah, Rosë," Miss Bagstock said sitting up straighter, "Take a seat." The woman folded her hands on her desk._

_ "Rosë, dear, Miss Bagstock tells me you set off a bomb in the dormitories?" Rosë could tell Millicent was trying not to yell, because the woman's voice had gotten shriller._

_ Rosë's guardian was a natural pretty once, but now the woman's nose was too thin, and her face too taught. She always had unnaturally thin eyebrows that she colored a dark brown each morning, and bright, ruby red lipstick stained her lips and the tea cup she had been sipping out of. "Would you explain to her that she must be mistaken?" She all but hissed at her._

_ "I know how much it means to you that she attends this school, Millicent," Miss Baggstock told Rosë's guardian, "But I'm afraid the security cameras speak for themselves. There's no way we'll be able to get her out of this one."_

_ "But Peggy–" Rosë's guardian protested._

_ "I'm sorry, Millicent," Miss Bagstock cut Millicent off, "There's nothing else that I can do." Bagstock opened Rosë's permanent file that would follow her to her next school, uncapped her fountain pen, and in quick motions, wrote a note that she caught ending in 'was therefore EXPELLED from Cheltenham Ladies College.'_

_ Rosë heaved a sigh of relief, she was finally done with this place._

…

"We're almost there, miss." Their driver spoke to Millicent. The woman, whose face was always pinched in a way that made her look like she was constantly smelling something bad, nodded her head sharply in reply.

Rosë just took a deep breath and kept telling herself that she was going to be away from the woman soon.

X

St. Trinian's wasn't an extremely expensive school, but it was by no means a cheap one either. Even though their fees were lower than some schools, it was still a surprise when a woman stormed into the headmistress' office and announced that she didn't care the price.

Elsewhere in the school, the Geeks sat at their computers hooked up to the CCTV. Most of the other girls in the dorm were huddled around them watching the obviously spray-tanned and plastic surgery-ed woman that had stormed into their school. _"I don't care the fees,"_ the woman snapped.

_"Are you sure about that, dearie?"_ Miss Fritton asked calmly, her cool expression matching the woman's angry one. They stared, seeing which one would back down first.

_"Fine,"_ the woman spat in a false sugary sweet tone giving in,_ "What are the fees?"_

_ "Five thousand,"_ Miss Fritton told the fuming woman.

_"Easy,"_ the woman growled out. She whipped out a check book and a pen, scribbled out the required information and passed it to the headmistress.

"Zoom in on that," a Posh Totty swatted Lucy, head geek, on the shoulder as she pointed at the check. The head geek did as asked and everyone's jaw dropped. It was a single check written for 5,000 pounds.

"Oh. My. God," the Posh Totties in the room spoke slowly and mimed the words as they did so. The woman slid the check over to Miss Fritton.

"She's loaded," Daisy, an Eco, remarked in astonishment.

"I wuhnda' whaht duh kihd's like," Jess, a Rude Girl, commented.

Lucy switched their view to the view of outside and found the sleek black limo that had driven up the drive moments ago. The woman that had been in Miss Fritton's office was already storming out of the school and over to it. She walked over to the boot and pulled out three old fashion trunks, and placed them carefully on the ground.

Little of the same treatment was given to her daughter. She reached into the limo and roughly pulled the girl out by her upper arm. She flung the girl over by her things and then angrily slid into the limo. After that the feed turned to snow. "What?" Lucy exclaimed angrily tapping a few keys.

X

"Oh. My. God." Chelsea and her friends mimed as they spoke it. They stood staring at the sleek, black limousine that was parked in front of the school entrance.

"Whose do you think it is?" Saffy gushed.

"I don't know," Bella replied giddily. "Maybe a princess?" She pondered

"Or a dutchess?" Saffy added.

"Or an heiress to a wealthy business." Chelsea added. The three of them clapped giddily in anticipation. When they finished their gushing the door flung open and the three girls scurried back to their mini-coops, now scared of who was going to come out.

X

"_Good. Luck._" The woman spat out, "Ungrateful little slut," Millicent grumbled as she quickly slammed the family limo's door and ordered Roger to drive away, quickly. Rosë sighed gratefully, she was finally done with that woman until summer.

* * *

**A/N: I came up with a different way for this story to go, and so i had to replace this chapter with this one. I hope you like it.**


	3. The Dorm

"I don't know whether to be surprised or not that you're here." A slightly familiar voice spoke from behind Rosë.

The blonde girl turned and faced her emo cousin. "Hey Zoë," She replied with a rueful smile.

"Hey," Zoë replied, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards slightly, revealing that she was happy to see her cousin.

"Zoë," a younger emo ran up to them, "The Chavs are causing trouble again." Zoë sneered.

"I'll be back, I have to go take care of some things." Zoë told her before walking off with the younger girl.

"But I…" Rosë trailed off knowing that her cousin was now out of ear shot, "Don't know where to go."

It was moments later that she was approached by three blondes that wore the same uniform and had their hair styled with the same curls. "Are you new?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Rosë replied, not sure whether she should really be talking to the three girls.

"I'm Chelsea," the girl Rosë assumed was the leader told her. "This is Saffy and that's Bella," Chelsea gestured to each girl in turn, and they waved when she did so. "What's your name?"

"Rosë," she told the girl. "Rosë Magnate."

X

Somehow, the group of four was able to maneuvre themselves up the stairs to the dormitory. Everywhere Rosë had looked there was somebody running around that was distinctly from a different clique than the last.

They were now walking through the dorm. They walked passed a group of girls that were wearing bright neon colors and plastic-y polyester while dancing to rave music. "Oh," Saffy remarked hurrying over by Rosë, "Don't mind them, that's just the Flammables."

"Why are they called Flammables?" Rosë asked confused. Nothing about them seemed very…fiery or explosive.

"Have you seen all that polyester? Last year, one of them took up smoking and half the school burnt down." Rosë grimaced at the thought before walking on.

"Where can I set my things?" she asked as she walked by a girl with mocha colored skin cutting police issued anklets off with hedge clippers.

"Tew wewds, yeah?" the girl snapped, "Dohn' geh cahugh'." She sighed before calling out irritably, "Next!"

"Well, we can make some room in our area I suppose." Bella suggested.

"Yeah, you can so totally hang out with us." Chelsea told Rosë happily, "I mean, if you wanted." She added, trying to play it cool after thinking she was being overly excited.

"Does she look," She heard Zoë hiss, "Like she'd want to hang out with a bunch of shallow, vacant, facile, peroxide-blonde turbo-skanks?"

"Think she'd rather hang out with you and the sulky sun-dodging Emos?" Saffy shot back. The three girls did a weird hand flip thing.

"Yeah, I'd raver 'ave a midnigh' awlgebra feast wiv da geeks," the dark-skinned girl laughed.

"Like we'd do that," one of the geeks snapped.

"Yeah, it was actually trigonometry." The head geek remarked.

"And that's why Lucy will always be a virgin," Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella made fake pouting-simpering noises.

"As opposed to a brainless slapper, you mean?" the head geek stood as she argued in her defense. "Seriously, she'd snog a melon if you drew a mouth on it." The dark skinned girl 'ooohed' as did other girls around her. Rosë tried not to crack a smirk.

"That's not fair," Saffy snapped, "it was a grapefruit, actually, and it was years ago."

"Bella," Chelsea snapped embarrassedly as everyone laughed, including Rosë who was trying hard not to because she could tell that Chelsea was already embarrassed enough. "That was a secret."

"Well, I suppohse yew can try savin' duh wawld wiv duh Eco freak-o's," one of the dark skinned girl's followers commented.

"Eco freakoes, Eco freakoes, Eco freakoes," the Zoë and her friends hissed repetitively.

"Hey," one of the Ecos snapped, "Why don't we let Rosë decide for herself who she wants to hang out with, yeah?" Everyone turned and looked at Rosë, all trying to make themselves look better to try and impress her over to their side.

"I…um…" Rosë stumbled over her words, shocked at the situation. She hadn't had many friends at Cheltenham, and she was not expecting girls to fight over her being her friend.

"Come on Rosë," Chelsea whispered in hope.

X

"Even if she chose to hang out with you, do you think I'd let her?" Zoë snapped at Chelsea angrily. Her cousin needed to stay near her area so she could watch out for her.

"Let her? She's not your property Zoë!" Chelsea snapped in response.

"No, but she is my cousin." Zoë snapped back.

"Great," Bianca said sarcastically with a role of her eyes, "I risked ma life faw a cohrpse kissa's cousin." Zoë raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella asked. They were ignored.

"Oh please," Zoë heard Rosë speak up. The Emo looked over to her poshly dressed, blonde cousin who stood at a height five inches taller than her natural height with her high heels on and had her arms crossed across her chest. "Michael wouldn't have killed you." Zoë made a note to herself to find out what her cousin and her enemy were talking about, later.

"Wha makes yew saay dat?" Bianca raised an expectant eyebrow.

Zoë watched as Rosë continue speaking, "Because I know his father, and he wouldn't have gotten him out of a murder case. Evidence that he slapped me and tried to beat you up: his father wouldn't mind paying off someone to get rid of it." Rosë explained, "All the evidence they'd gather for a murder trial, though…" Rosë trailed off, her face pensive, probably thinking of how to word what she was going to say next. "His father's a tight-wad. It'd be too much money to him, to cover up his son's mistakes in that situation."

Bianca scoffed in response, rolling her eyes, "Wha'eva'." Zoë could tell Rosë knew that the Chav Rude Girl was just irritated that she had lost the verbal argument.

Rosë turned and faced her. "I think I am going to put my stuff in their area," she nodded her head towards Chelsea and Co.

Zoë sneered, "You make her a slag, Chelsea, and I'll give your high heel collection to the first years." The Chelsea's face went pale at the threat. She nodded in reply before taking Rosë by the hand and pulling her away from her cousin.

"Have fun being a facile turbo-skank," she called out as a dig at Chelsea and Co. more than at her cousin. She had a feeling, though, that the comment would come back to bite her in the ass soon.

X

After setting her things up in what she learned was the Posh Totty's area, she headed back to the main area of the dorm with Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella.

She now stood with the group of three barely listening to what they were gossiping about. Instead, she was leaned up against a wooden pole watching the girl from the café (who she still hadn't gotten the name of) attempt to bludgeon her cousin's head with something. "A little help?" her cousin hissed out.

"How 'bout…no?" Rosë remarked from her spot leant up against the wooden pole that they were facing.

Her cousin struggled some more for a moment, the girl strangling her. "Please," she coughed.

"Hey," she remarked in a flat tone, "no…stop." The girl trying to attack her cousin didn't even look up.

Rosë looked at her cousin with a shrug, "I tried."

"HI GUYS!" a loud voice stopped café girl from maiming her cousin, but they didn't move from their spots.

Rosë looked over to where the yell had come from, seeing a girl with dark, wavy chocolate hair, in a navy blue sailor's dress with white trimming and the school's emblem sewn on it. She wore a boater hat with the school's emblem on it, a pair of navy stockings not unlike that of Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella's and a pair of black pumps. She smiled brightly at all of them, "As the new head of the student body I thought we could hold a meeting every Wednesday to give everybody the opportunity to propose new ideas about the day-to-day running of the school."

By the time the girl had finished speaking, café girl had pulled away from maiming Zoë and had taken her headphones out. _Well, that explains part of why she didn't look up when I spoke_, Rosë thought to herself, _granted I wouldn't have done much if she had._ Shortly after her thoughts turned to the silence of the room, she and everyone started laughing at the girl. The girl who had just spoken gave a few embarrassed, half-hearted chuckles.

"Oh, gaw, yew nearly 'ad uhs dere Annabewlle." Café girl remarked after everyone was done laughing.

"Hey, girls, girls, girls, look," Lucy pointed her laser pen at the school's emblem on the Annabelle girl's dress, "She really is head girl." That's when everyone noticed the Head Girl pin on Annabelle's dress. Lucy scoffed, turning to look at the other girls.

"Talk about keeping it in the family," Zoë commented. Café girl's mouth opened in shock, and Rosë heard Chelsea scoff sadly.

Rosë turned to her new friend and smiled sadly at her. Rosë could tell Chelsea had wanted the position. Of course, Rosë wasn't so sure she would've done well as head girl. To be quite honest, Rosë didn't think any of the girls who were most upset about it could've done a tremendous job as head girl. One thing confused her though, Zoë's comment about _"keeping it in the family."_ She turned to Saffy softly asking, "What does Zoë mean?"

"Annabelle's Ms. Fritton's niece," Rosë furrowed her brow at the name. "Ms. Fritton's the headmistress." Rosë's lips formed an 'O' just as a strange beeping started.

"Guys," a girl voiced from one of the Geeks' computers, and everyone turned to look at her. "We just got something really suspicious on CCTV. Someone just went into the library."

"The library?" Everyone remarked in confusion before walking over there.

"I didn't know we had a library," Saffy remarked as she walked over with Rosë.

* * *

**A/N: If you were reading this story before this chapter came back, go back to the first chapter and re-read it because it's been changed (a lot). The idea i had for where this story would go changed. Sorry it's been so long you guys. I've been trying to write, but I'm in 2 dual credit classes this year, pre-ap physics, and pre-cal (a whole year ahead of my grade in math). I'm also doing Winter Guard for my school, so that my be a bit time consuming. I promise I'll try to update next weekend as well, but I'll be in Boston, Mass. for a journalism convention.**

**Also, a shout out to koryandrs for her review, I wasn't expecting to already getting a review to my story since the archive is so small. So, thank you ;) it means a lot.**

**Thank you to irishlovatic and CrazyRach for following this story. Thank you for sticking with this story so early on, and I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on.**

**Post to ya later, guys ;)**

**~Wrote Too Soon**


	4. The Library

"What the fuck was that?" Bianca heard Zoë ask from behind her. Bianca looked behind her to see Zoë slap her cousin in the arm. A group of them was heading into the library with Annabelle to see why someone had gone done there.

"What do you mean?" Rosë asked her cousin.

"You know exactly what I mean," Corpse Kisser hissed angrily.

"Well, maybe I would've helped you," Rosë began, "If you hadn't called me a facile, peroxide-blonde, turbo-skank." Bianca covered her snort with a cough as they entered the dustiest part of the library.

"Quit eavesdropping chav," Corpse Kisser snapped at her and she was about to retort when Rosë crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them as if daring them to start an argument. Bianca sneered at Zoë but turned back to walking through the gross center of the library.

X

Rosë watched as a blonde, dreadlock-haired girl opened a round case and pulled out a ring. Annabelle cleared her throat, startling the girl as she turned around. The head girl reached out and took the ring from her, holding up by her face. "Care to explain what's going on Celia."

"Her hair could so do with a good washing," Saffy remarked grossed out.

"Truly," Rosë agreed.

The dreadlock-haired Celia girl rocked back in forth on her heels, "Maybe…no,"

"I'll geh ma tahngs," café girl remarked loudly and turned to head off.

"On second thought," Celia called out, "Why not? Happy to."

Café girl stomped her foot childishly, "Aw, I neva geh tew use ma tahngs." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Basically, like, this man, totally, asked me to find it." Celia told them.

"What man?" Annabelle demanded.

"I can't say," Celia remarked with a shrug.

"I'll geh ma tahngs," Café girl remarked, Annabelle nodded.

"No, I can't say, 'cause I don't know." Celia explained, "I've never seen him before. He told me where it was and said he'd pay me twenty-thousand if I got it."

"Twenty-thousand pounds for that?" Chelsea pointed at the ring, "It looks like something Bianca would wear," Chelsea pointed to Café girl. Rosë made note of the girl's name.

"What were you going to spend twenty-thousand pounds on?' Annabelle interrogated as she examined the spiraling ring.

"Turbines," Celia remarked excitedly. Most of the girls looked confused. "Wind power," she elaborated. Most still looked confused. "The ice caps are melting! Sea levels are rising! Climate change is the _most_ important issue our generation faces. With this money, we could make this school carbon neutral." Celia grinned.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, but then Chelsea spoke. "Yeah, or: slide the ring over, split the cash, and get our Gucci on!" Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella clapped excitedly.

X

A few hours later, Rosë was running back into the library with the head Posh Totties and Zoë. "Juding by the shapes and the markings," one of Bianca's friends remarked studying the ring with one of the small magnifying glasses jewelers use. "I'd say it was a ring," she paused, "Yep, definitely a ring."

"Good," Annabelle remarked, "How old?"

"Yep," the girl replied.

"Thah's ma goil!" Bianca cheered. The geeks readied notepads and pens to write down what she said.

"Ih's wewl ohld," everyone groaned.

"Wha' aw ya uhp tew?" Bianca asked irritated at her friend.

"Give it here," Rosë told the girl, holding out her hand.

"Why, yew fink yew can dew a behtta jahb?" the girl snapped.

X

"Yeah, I do, actually." Rosë snapped back and took the ring from Jess. Bianca raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"As been stated before, it's a ring. More specifically it's a posie-ring."

"A wha'?" Bianca asked confused.

"A posie-ring," she repeated, "It pretty much means that it's a ring with an inscription on it, they were most popular during the Shakespearean era."

"Wha's da ihnscription den?" Bianca asked, interested that the girl actually knew something about the ring.

She took the magnifier from Jess, "Zero, five, thirty-five," she said.

"What's that mean?" Annabelle asked.

Rosë shrugged, "Usually posie-rings are used as engagement rings, the m–"

"Why wewld suhme geeza use zero, five, thir-y-five tew propose to a gawl?" Bianca cut her off.

"I _said_ they were _usually_ used for engagement rings. The man would have something sweet inscribed on the inside of the band that was a promise to whomever he was intending to marry. They weren't always used that way though, this one, I reckon, was used to convey a message to someone."

"Wait, so some geeza wehnt frough aww da trouble of makin' a ring, just so 'e could tell some ovah geeza somefink?" Jess asked Rosë.

"That's the gist of this one, yeah." Rosë told her.

"So 'ow much is it worf?" Bianca asked.

"Well, taking into account that it's mostly gold…" she looked like she was trying to think of something that she had forgotten, "Last I checked, it was about a thousand and thirty pounds," she remarked, Bianca grimaced, "Per ounce of gold." Rosë finished.

The girls around them eye's grew wide.

"Yeah, buh ih ain't abouw ihs mawrkeht vaalew," Jess argued.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea and her air-headed followers asked in unison. Yet, Rosë just watched Jess, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Ih's abouw wha' ih's worf tew dee ihndihvihdual." Jess explained, chomping on her gum.

"She's not wrong," Rosë remarked as she set the ring back down in front of her.

"So," Bianca watched Jess turn to Rosë, "Maybee twen'y's just 'is openin' bid."

"Yeah," Rosë agreed, "We could probably squeeze him for double."

"Maybee eeven fifty grand," Jess added.

"Fifty thousand pounds?" the girls around the group of three whispered in awe.

X

Her and Jess' suggestion sent everyone a buzz with excitement. She heard the geeks gushing over an all-girls moon mission. Chelsea, Saffy, and Bella were talking about a Malibu beach house, and Bianca did some dance while just saying, "Naw. We. Aw. Tawk-in'."

All their chatting was stopped soon, though, by the sounds of dolphins. "Um…" Celia spoke up, "That's him." Every girl near the phone dove for it. Rosë stood in the background and watched. She didn't really care for the money, she couldn't really think of what to do with it and she didn't just want a portion of 50,000 pounds burning a hole in her pocket.

"Head girl badge." Annabelle remarked. Every girl sneered and pulled away, "I'll do the talking." Annabelle flipped the phone open, put it on speaker, and set it on the table.

"Go on," Lucy whispered.

Annabelle brushed her hair over her shoulders, "You're talking to Annabelle Fritton, head girl of St. Trinian's." Rosë and half of the other girls in the room rolled their eyes.


End file.
